


Waves and whirlwind

by Hope971



Series: Naruto and Nami [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Big Sisters, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Growing Up Together, Politics, Siblings, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope971/pseuds/Hope971
Summary: He was her sunshine and the wind moving her forward... and she would do everything in her power for her brother's dream to come true no matter the cost or the people she'd have to rush along the way.or an alternate universe where Naruto's twin sister is resolute to change the world for her baby brother
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: Naruto and Nami [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601080
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. a red-headed surprise

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I'm french so english is not my first language and I don't have a beta reader.  
> Second it has been 5 years since I wrote anything so I might be a bit rusty and I'm new on AO3 (as a writer at least)  
> Third well there's no third but please have mercy: I'm in no way shape or form a professional writer I'm just doing it for the heck of it.  
> and of course I don't own Naruto

Wave and whirlwind  
Chapter1 a red headed surprise

Of all the things that Minato expected on the day he would become a father the number two was the last thing on his mind...  
Yet here he was holding his eldest a fiery red headed girl like her mother while Kushina was gently cooing at their youngest, his bright golden hair a vivid contrast against the table on which Kushina had spent the last six hours sweating and screaming profusely while delivering their children to the world.

Twins, that was unexpected for sure as he had had the best medical ninja, he could find in Konoha (Tsunade-sama still in her self-imposed exile) and yet only one heartbeat and chakra signature had been detectable during the numerous exams. Minato whished that it was because the twins were in perfect synch rather than one or both being so weak that the doctor could not dissociate the two of them.

As he contemplated this, he watched his daughter open her eyes for the fist time. He felt himself melt at the familiar colour, a shade of purple that looked almost grey but a decade of experience watching every single shade of the colour darken or lighten in the eyes of his wife confirmed him what he already knew his daughter had inherited the Uzumaki genes and as her beautiful violet gaze locked with his blue one he knew she got her mother strength too.

Minato thanked kami once more for the blessing that was Kushina. Wait a minute blessing “Megumi” that was the perfect name for their daughter! As he opened his mouth to tell Kushina he heard her whispering against Naruto ,it was the name they had picked for the boy in honour of his sensei and the godfather of their child…ren (he still needed to adjust to that)   
\- “What did you say Kushina?” he asked   
\- “Nami” she repeated louder all the while her eyes not leaving their son laying on the table next to her, her hand caressing the marked cheeks of the new-born.  
\- “like the wave? Won’t it be a bit of a mouthful Nami Namikaze?” he replied his gaze still exploring the depth of the eyes of the babe in his arms  
\- “yes, like the wave, Naruto means whirlwind and what is a whirlwind if not waves clashing against each other? And it’s Nami Uzumaki Namikaze ‘ttebane!” she declared while handing her son to Biwako to clear the space for the sealing works that was needed after her seal came loose during childbirth.

Secretly relieved seeing her spirits lifted after the tedious six hours of labour she had gone through, he left it at that , after all what made him a good shinobi was his ability to know when to enter a battle and this one was already lost . A fight against the red-hot habanero was always doomed from the start as he had learned during their academy days. As he turned to give Nami to Teji he froze.

Biwako and Teji were lying into pool of their own blood and Naruto was in the arms of a masked individual standing in front of the cooling bodies of the wife of the Sandaime and the midwife that not even five minutes earlier greeted with him the birth of the twin.  
\- “step away from the jinchuriki or your son won’t have lived more than a minute.” Said the masked man.  
Minato was readying himself for an attack all the while theorizing who the man was, how he had gotten here, what he was after and more important than anything how to rescue Naruto while protecting Kushina and Nami. Seeing the slight movement, the masked man made a kunai appear in his hand while taunting Minato  
\- “Do you not care at all about your son? I told you to step away from the jinchuriki”  
\- “Wait! Just calm down “said Minato one of his arms holding Nami the other raised in a placating gesture  
\- “I’m as calm as I can be” replied the masked man as he threw the infant in his clutch up in the air.  
In the blink of an eye Minato was on the other side of the room with both his children in his arms.  
\- “You really are fast; you’ve earned your title as the yellow flash”.

Minato then used his hiraishin to distance his children from the madman all the while discarding the blanket wrapping Naruto and letting the explosive tags that were attached to it set off a safe distance away. Using his hiraishin once more he brought his children into the new house that Kushina had picked for them not a month prior.  
He laid the twins in the bed, reactivated the protection and concealment seal of the house. Now all he needed to do was find Kushina, save her, and dispose of the threat that was the masked man all that in a very short time as he needed to readjust the seal on Kushina before the Kyuubi could escape… he could do it right ? No he needed to do it so he would because he was the fourth hokage, the yellow flash ,Kushina’s husband and now the father of two infants that needed him more than anything.


	2. Kushina's worst nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they had done all that they could to prevent it yet the worst possible situation had become reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of my first ever bookmark and the twenty hits on my story I decided to release early the next chapter!!  
> I'll be posting every Monday at eight pm in France which is + 1 hour UK time I'll let you do the math for your country ^_^

Chapter 2: Kushina’s worst nightmare

It was a dark and damp place wherever her captor had brought her. She knew even before he started talking to her what it was that he wanted. It wasn’t the first time she had been abducted.

The last time, she was still a genin and she had used her hair as breadcrumbs for someone , anyone from Konoha really, to find her and free her from the Kumo ninja that had slaughtered her adoptive family in Konoha and taken her from it. To her surprise and relief, it had worked, Minato had found her and after disposing of her captors he had complimented her on the beauty of her hair but more importantly her strength and resilience. The red string of fate had bonded them together from this night on.

Kushina knew that her remembering of the bittersweet memory in a moment like that was a coping mechanism, a way from her brain to distract her from the pain she was in. Her lower parts were agonizingly burning, her legs were shaking from the strain of holding her up and her arms and core were aching from the way her arms were suspended by ink chains to the massive stone pillar that were in the room.

She raised her head to get a good look at her captor: a black cloak and a white mask with swirling patterns with only one eye hole. She could have sworn she saw a sharingan gleaming from within. That was not good, her seal was weakening by the seconds, the black tendrils reaching her pale face and binding her to the four pillars in what seemed to be an abandoned temple and a sharingan wielder was her captor.

She remembered lady Mito and how before her passing she had told her all about how she came to be the first jinchuriki of the nine tails. how in his unbridled arrogance Madara Uchiha had used his mangekyo sharingan to control the Kyubii no kitsune how the mighty beast had bowed to his will and how after Madara’s defeat at the hand of Hashirama Senju she had come to seal the bijuu within herself.

A man with the ability to control her bijuu was about to free it… and all she could do was hope and pray that Minato would come before the extraction was complete. If he didn’t come quickly enough and the bijuu was extracted she didn’t know if she would be strong enough for the demon to be resealed in her and that terrified her.

During her pregnancy there had been moments where in the quiet of her own mind she would think about what could go wrong on the day of the delivery. Usually when the thought plagued her, she’d read a bedtime story for her tiny inhabitants to calm herself, or she’d recount tale of her childhood in Uzuchio. She’d recall names of the street and their inhabitant, the smell of salt in the air, the taste of spice in her favourite dish, the constant noise of the bustling city, the sound of seagulls and booming laughter and she used all that was seared in her mind as a lullaby for her darkest night.

Sometimes when she let her mind wander in the dark corner of her imagination a chilling thought overtook her what if she didn’t survive the birth, or what if she was too weak after it? Would it mean condemning an infant to be the next jinchuriki? Even if her life was a happy one despite her being the guardian of the demonic being, she would not wish upon anyone the fate of being a jinchuriki and certainly not her children.

She knew that one day one of her children would have to take on the burden as they were all that was left of the proud Uzumaki clan, but she had hoped to pass on the burden to them when they were adults, when they could fully comprehend what was asked of them. She had so desperately wanted for them to have a worriless childhood! A time that they could look back on and recalled sweet memories of being loved by their friend and family. The situation she was now in was as if her worst nightmare had come to pass.

\- “I’m going to extract the nine tails from you and crush the Leaf.” Said the cloaked man interrupting her rapidly darkening thoughts.  
“No, you can’t” she replied while beads of sweat due to her exhaustion came rolling from her scalp.  
“Minato’s teleportation jutsu allows him to move instantly between location that are marked from jutsu formulas, those marking are incorporated into the sealing formula. That way Minato can always protect you, but he is far away now…The nine tails ‘seal his weakened due to childbirth. Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited for this moment?” darkly said the man

Kushina could only looked down in horror as the seal on her stomach broke. The pain was startingly reminiscent of the one she suffered through during labour. As each of the chain melted Kushina realized that it was too late. when it was done and her body went slack, she could not stop the tears from flowing freely down her face, she had failed: the bijuu was free and Konoha was in danger. 

The cloaked man put the Kyubii under his control he walked away, then seemed to change his mind and turned in her direction.  
\- “You Uzumaki are amazing, you don’t die right away after the extraction…You were the nine tails’ jinchuriki, so I’ll let you die by his hand.” As he said the words the Kyubii slowly turned and raised a gigantic red paw with black claws and attempted to squash her under it.

At the last second Minato appeared and saved her. While she was cradled in his arms, she told him of the nefarious project of the cloaked man. Minato used the hiraishin to take her to their home where he put her between the two babes. As he left to protect the Leaf village Kushina embraced their children and began softly recounting them one last time the story of Uzuchio and her childhood years there. Locking eyes with Nami she tried to convey through all her love and how much it hurt her to know that those were her first and last moments with her children.


	3. what are you willing to sacrifice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the kyubi roam free Minato and Kushina must make a difficult choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so sorry for the 3 hours delay but as you'll see it will be worth it!

The moment Minato step foot in Konoha after leaving Kushina with their children one thing became clear: he was going to lose on that night… Whether it be the casualties in the village, his beautiful Kushina or his children’s freedom remained to be seen but the burden of being the Hokage of Konoha had never felt as heavy on his shoulder as it did on that point in time.

As the hokage I must protect the village that is my family he thought standing up on the recently carved figure of himself, the Kyubii just about facing him. The moment the beast looked up from the wreck it was turning Konoha into their eyes locked and a giant ball of demonic chakra was hurled in Minato’s direction. Minato used a space barrier seal to send the tailed beast bomb as far away from Konoha as possible. While he was thinking on where exactly to send it, he felt a presence behind him and soon enough a hand tried to grab him. He used hiraishin to escape it and was once again in front of the house where Kushina, Nami and Naruto were resting.

To Minato’s surprise and horror, he realised that his opponent could use space time jutsu as a vortex appeared out of thin air and the masked man strolled casually out of it. As they stood facing each other thoughts were racing in Minato’s mind. Is this how he managed to get to Kushina that easily? How he got through the barriers of Konoha and how he knew when and where to attack us? Then a dark thought entered his mind 

“are you Uchiha Madara?” asked Minato  
The masked man simply tilted coyly in response  
“He is supposed to be dead” said Minato  
“is he now?” answered the masked man while drawing a long chain from nowhere  
“why are you attacking Konoha?” asked again Minato   
“you could say I did it as a whim or that I planned it… it doesn’t really matter any way”

As soon as the words left him Minato charged with his kunai and tried to stab him. As Minato’s arm went through the masked man like it was a ghost his thoughts went rampant. He is a strong shinobi and he has most likely a plan! I have him here and now but with him being intangible it won’t be an easy task. I’ll have to use the window of time when he’ll try to attack me, it’s going to be a speed battle. Minato feinted an attack with his right arm waited until his arm went completely through once again and used the hiraishin to get above his enemy and slammed into him the rasengan he had prepared in his left arm. As the masked man tried to teleport away Minato used the seal he had attached to him to reach him and destroyed the summoning contract between the masked man and the Kyubii. As the masked man used his portal to flee, he said hauntingly: “I may have lost today but believe me all the bijuu and the world will be mine”

As relieved as he was that the mad man was gone Minato still had reasons to worry: the nine tail was still free. As the father and husband inside of him he despised the very thought of the nine tail being anywhere near his family but as the hokage he knew he had no choice: they were the only Uzumaki in Konoha and only an Uzumaki could withstand being the nine tails’ jinchuriki.

Minato resumed his place atop the monument. The Kyuubi was attempting a beast bomb again, Minato flew through the hand signs and bit his thumb to summon the boss summon Gamabunta. In a flash he teleported both the Kyubii and Gamabunta to a clearing then he teleported Kushina and the children as well.  
“I can still do it Minato” said Kushina through bloodied lips, golden chains shooting from her body and immobilizing the beast. “I can still save the village, I’ll take the Kyuubi with me and I’ll die! Having you in my life and having these children together I have been truly blessed, just thinking about how we would have been together has a family makes me so happy! My only regret is that I won’t see them grow”  
“Remember what Sensei told us? A great danger is upon us, we will need the Kyubii strength to battle against it.” Said Minato sadly, glancing at the two infants bundled in blankets. “Sensei also told us that the child of prophecy will stop that great evil… I think, no I know one of our children is that child or even both are!”  
“what will you do?” asked Kushina   
“I’ll use the eighth trigram seal and seal the yin chakra of the Kyubii in Nami and the yang in Naruto” answered Minato.  
“No, I’ll use what chakra I have left to contain it! Don’t do that Minato please! Don’t let our children become orphans and jinchurikis! Please!” begged Kushina  
“They will have each other and the village they will never truly be orphans and I trust in them as their father so please trust them as their mother! Let me use what remain of your chakra in the seal that way a part of you will always be with them and when the time comes you will be able to see how they’ve grown, please Kushina” said Minato while preparing the clearing for the sealing ritual  
“if you’re sure then …” whispered Kushina

Minato took both children and gently put them in the middle of the circle and began the series of hand signs needed. As he went to help Kushina on her feet the Kyuubi took that as an opportunity to strike, in a flash both Kushina and Minato used their bodies as human shield: a gigantic claw running through them both but luckily not reaching the wailing infants.  
“I am out of time, Kushina, Nami, Naruto I couldn’t have hope for abetter family thank you!” said Minato 

Minato made the final hand signs kissed his wife’s cheek and let the Shinigami take him. As the Kyubii was finally sealed Kushina could saw the effect on the infants instantly Naruto seamed to scream out of sheer pain but Nami was completely silent. Violet met violet and entranced by the not normal depth in the eyes of her daughter Kushina cradled both babes in her shaking arms.   
“Nami you’re the oldest so you must always protect your brother, as you will be the most important person in his life, he must be yours. You will have to make sure he eats well, that he listen to his teachers, that he has trustworthy friends, that he never forget the three shinobi vices: money, sake and women, that he finds a good woman to marry when the times is right…and you my beautiful girl show the world what us Uzumaki can do ‘ttebane! There are so many things that I wanted to share with you both, so many tales you needed to be told! I love you both so much!” cried Kushina holding her children as tight as she could while her life was squeezed out of her body

As the barrier between the third hokage, his men and the family lifted. Hiruzen Sarutobi ran to Kushina just in time to hear her dying wishes: “protect them Sarutobi-sama please protect Naruto and Nami” she said pointing to each one respectively and what could he do but promise as the light left her once vibrant gaze.

End of Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the prologue folks!! What would you like to see happen in the story? please give me feedbacks ^_^


	4. between a rock and a hard place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the adults deal with the aftermath of the Kyubii attack , a young Kakashi has to deal with his loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!!  
>  so sorry for the delay I had computer problems... My trusted laptop is not repaired yet but it is functionnal enough for me to post the chapter ( I hope)

BETWEEN A ROCK AND A HARD PLACE  
Kakashi ran through the city, normally he would have taken the rooftops as a shortcut to the hokage tower but today was as far from normal as a day could get… if the rumours were true ‘and he hoped to god they weren’t ’ he had to verify by himself ‘oh god not again please, please, please not again’ he had to ask the Third if Minato sensei and Kushina-neechan were dead ‘he could not lose them too, not after Rin, Obito and his father’ he had to ask about the child ‘was the last piece of Minato sensei gone too?’ he just had to know…

When the order had come last night that every shinobi under sixteen no matter their ranks had to help evacuate the city, he had complied of course even though dread was pooling in his stomach trickling like icy water through him. He knew that Kushina was the nine tail jinchuriki and he knew what had to happen for the beast to get loose but still he hoped against his own logic because if anyone could survive to anything it had to be Kushina. 

There was quite a lot of people in front of the Hokage tower, it seemed like every clan, from the biggest to the smallest was represented. Kakashi cut through the mass of onlookers and managed to get to the hokage’s office before he was stopped. Two anbus, boar and tiger respectively, stopped him from entering the office.  
“Out of the way, little one.” Drawled the anbu with the boar mask.  
“I’m no ‘little one’ I’m a jounin and one of the hokage student” said Kakashi trying his best to keep his composure “and I am anbu” he signed in the secret code reserved for anbu members only. Still the guards weren’t budging. Normally all he had to do to announce himself was flare his chakra, he just had to wait for Minato sensei to flare his in response before he could come in, so he instinctually flared his chakra and hoped for the familiar response of his mentor.

A minute passed, a second and a third too and as Kakashi was starting to feel the panic he had repressed for the past twelve hours rise he received an answer but not the one he expected. No sign of the bright chakra beacon that was Minato sensei in the flare of chakra that came from behind the mahogany doors. He recognized whose chakra it was immediately, he had felt the dormant power emanate from the man each time team seven was given a mission and each time they had to hand over their mission reports… the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was in his ex-office.

“Let him in!” came the old man’s voice slightly muffled by the wooden doors.  
Kakashi walked into the sunny room and only by sheer will alone did he managed not to cry. Sitting in his sensei’s chair the third was looking at him with deep sombre eyes, on the table in front of him two bassinets and by his side Danzo, Koharu and Homura were standing.  
“I am sorry Kakashi” said the third with a compassionate tone. Kakashi knew that tone and he despised it. It was the same words and tone people had used after his father suicide, the same tone people used after Obito ‘his hand bleeding after he ripped open his nailbed trying to lift that god damn rock and Obito’s smile never faltering even after offering his eyes’ and after Rin ‘his hand going through her chest and Obito’s eyes burning like melted iron in his socket’ . He was fourteen going on fifteen and he was so sick of people using those word he’d gladly spent the rest of his life never hearing them again.

It was right then that he knew he had hoped in vain: his sensei was gone and so was Kushina. Forcing the tears not to run freely against his mask he reached the desk and stared at all that was left of his beloved mentor. A blond head and a red one were visible, identical markings on both pair of tanned cheeks and a picture perfect of the two clans they were hailed from down to the piercing blue and soulful violet gazes that were staring back at him. 

“What are their names?” Kakashi asked   
“Naruto for the boy and Nami for the girl” replied calmly the Third.  
“A boy and a girl?! Which one is the new jinchuriki?” asked Kakashi “if I may ask lord third” he added reprimanding himself, his voice cracking mid-sentence. His lack of control over his emotions in front of the hokage and the elders was bad enough he didn’t want to appear more childish than he already was right now by forgetting his place.  
“Both are jinchurikis, Minato split the Kyubii in two and to make the seal as secure as possible he used a forbidden jutsu. Kushina lived long enough to tell me their names but we realised what he had done when we saw the matching seals on their stomach. We’ve not found the trail yet of the adversary that Minato encountered” answered the third hokage.  
“You should not tell the kid that! That’s highly important information, each person that we chose to disclose that information must be vetted first” snarled Danzo  
“Young Kakashi here was practically raised by Minato and I as acting hokage am the one who will decide who is privy to that” declared the third  
“Acting hokage??? You don’t seriously think about…” began Danzo before being swiftly interrupted by the hokage  
“I did think about it and I have already sent a scroll to the daimyo explaining what had happened and what measure were being taken. We should hear words from him in two to three days.”

Kakashi didn’t care for the political moves that the two old men were pulling. All Kakashi cared about were the twins: how could infants this tiny hold the power of a bijuu? Even split in half the amount of chakra was simply ridiculous, the Kyubii was known from blowing a mountain with only one flick from one of his nine tails! Naruto and Nami, they were all that was left of his pack, he’d rather die than let any harm come near them… His resolution taken Kakashi kneeled with his right fist on the floor (the standard pose for anbu operative while getting a mission or reporting to the hokage) in front of the desk separating him from the Hokage attracting his attention.

“Hokage-sama I wish to be on the team that will hunt down the attacker, my ninken are on par with the Inuzuka’s. Please let me help!” said Kakashi  
“I know you want revenge for your sensei Kakashi but think wisely, your ninken will have more use assisting the rescue efforts, their noses could save lives finding people trapped amongst the debris.” Replied kindly the Hokage.  
“You don’t understand Hokage-sama if the attacker is still roaming free it means that he could still attack them and then it would all have been in vain” said Kakashi despair clear in his voice   
“You don’t have to worry about that: the seal Minato used is damn near unbreakable and the children will be monitored at all time by anbu guards while being in the care of a trusty nurse” was the reply of the Third  
“But Hokage-sama…” started Kakashi  
“Dismiss” ordered the hokage

As Kakashi rose to his feet to obey, the doors flew open behind him. A haggard looking Mikoto Uchiha and her stern looking husband stood in the threshold.  
“Hokage sama! Is it true? Is she really gone? What about her child?” asked Mikoto  
“Yes, it is…the children are luckily unharmed” sighed the Hokage  
“What do you mean by ‘children’ lord third?” said Fugaku before his eyes landed on the two bassinets   
“It hardly matters now! As the godmother appointed by Kushina it’s my duty to take care of them” Mikoto scolded her husband before stepping closer to the desk to get a good look at her best friend’s children. Danzo stepped in as she was reaching up to take Nami in her arms.  
“As it stands Mikoto-san due to their value to Konoha the twins will remain in the custody of the council.” said Danzo almost batting away her hands.  
“‘value’?! They are CHILDREN not things and you can look up Kushina and Minato wills you will see that I am the listed Godmother and Jiraiya-sama is the godfather!” said Mikoto her voice filled with barely restrained fury  
“Mikoto-san while I clearly understand your grief, we have to do what is best for Konoha. We can’t let sharingan wielder raise the new jinchuriki of the nine tails.” Declared Danzo in a tone brokering no arguments  
“Is that why the police force was tasked with crowd control rather than facing the nine tails?” asked Fugaku the three tomoe of his sharingan swirling in his agitation  
“Yes indeed, your doujutsu is known for its hypnotic effect on the beast… we couldn’t in good conscience let such a thing happen” snarled the elder  
“Are you insinuating that the Uchiha are untrustworthy?” said Fugaku disbelief apparent in his voice   
“Elder Danzo may have stepped out of bonds but the issue remains that in order not to tip the power balance between the clans the children will not be entrusted to any clan” the hokage stepped in  
“So that means they will be in Jiraiya-sama’s care, correct?” asked Mikoto incertitude clear on her face  
“I’m afraid not, Jiraiya’s role as spymaster is way too important to Konoha for him to stop and take care of children and as they’re infants, life on the road is impossible” said the hokage.

The silence stretched while everyone in the room came to the same realisation only to be disrupted by a gargling noise from one of the two new-born. Mikoto’s eyes filled with tears and for a brief second they turned sharingan red before she ran out of the room her husband in toe.   
“Will they even know who their parents were?” asked flatly Kakashi  
“Not until they’re fully able to protect themselves, being both the children of the yellow flash and jinchurikis to the nine tails makes them an easy target” explained Homura

As Kakashi left the room it felt like the last pieces of himself that has slowly mended during his assignment as Kushina’s bodyguard broke to even tinier pieces. He had just lost everything again. As the third hokage began his speech to the people of Konoha , announcing the loss of his sensei and informing them of the creation of a new memorial for the victims, Kakashi felt numb he simply did not have the strength to put up a facade anymore. He headed home and lied on the floor in the exact spot where is father had taken his life and finally allowed himself to wail like the child he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoyed this chapter? tell me in the comments! I tried to keep the character as close to cannon as possible , please tell me if i hit or missed the mark...   
> Next Chapter two cute babies will start being the center of attention one in particular will make some sparks...


End file.
